TV-Y7
Programming rated TV-Y7 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for children who are at least 7 years old. Many of these programs contain cartoon slapstick violence, humor that may be considered too ribald or morbid for younger viewers, mild innuendo, and/or themes and stories that would be considered too controversial, scary or incomprehensible for younger audiences. This rating is common for networks such as Nickelodeon, The WB/The CW's KidsClick (formerly known as Kids' WB, Toonzai and Voretxx), and animated series on Disney Channel and Disney XD, as well as some shows on Cartoon Network (although TV-PG is gaining favorability for most programming.) Content descriptors 120px|right|thumb|The TV-Y7-FV icon; where shows rated TV-Y7-FV are likely to contain more fantasy violence than other shows rated TV-Y7. *'FV': Fantasy violence Partial list of TV-Y7 content Columbus Alive Shows *America Goes Bananaz (1977-1979) *Video Comic Book Nickelodeon Shows *America Goes Bananaz (1979-1980) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Newer Rating) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) *As Told by Ginger (2000-2004, Newer Rating) *The Amanda Show *All That *Action League Now! *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Animorphs (1998 TV Series) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2010) *Bunsen Is a Beast! *Breadwinners (2014-2015) *The Brothers García *CatDog (episode 101) *Caitlin's Way *Catscratch *Drake and Josh *Fanboy and Chum-Chum (2009-2012) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-2016, Newer Rating) *Hey Arnold! (Newer Rating) *Harvey Beaks (2015-2016) *iCarly (Original Rating) *Just Jordan *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2016-2017) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2014) *KaBlam! *Kenan and Kel *The Loud House *The Mighty B! (2008-2010) *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (season 1) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013 TV Series) *Mr. Meaty (2006-2007) *The Naked Brothers Band *Noah Knows Best *The Nick Cannon Show *Oggy and the Cockroaches (2015, Newer Rating) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd *Planet Sheen (2010-2011) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) *Rabbids Invasion (2013-2016) *Rocko's Modern Life (episode 109) *Romeo! *Rocket Monkeys *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Robot and Monster (2012) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Newer Rating) *Sanjay and Craig *Tak and the Power of Juju *Taina *Video Comic Book *Welcome Freshmen *Wayside (2007 TV Series) *The Wild Thornberrys (Newer Rating) *Welcome to the Wayne Nick Jr. Shows *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2017-present) Nicktoons Shows *As Told by Ginger (2004-2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2011) *Breadwinners (2016) *Corneil and Bernie *Edgar and Ellen *Fanboy and Chum-Chum (2014) *The Fairly OddParents (2017) *Harvey Beaks (2017-present) *Kappa Mikey *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2016) *Making Fiends *The Mighty B! (2010-2011) *Mr. Meaty (2008-2009) *Planet Sheen (2012-2013) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2013-2015) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2016-present) *Random! Cartoons *Rabbids Invasion (2015-2017) *Robot and Monster (2013-2015) *Wild Grinders The Splat Shows *As Told by Ginger (2016) Cartoon Network Shows *Atomic Betty *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Class of 3000 *Cartoon Planet *The Cramp Twins (2004-2005) *Casper's Scare School (2009 TV Series) *Camp Lazlo *Codename: Kids Next Door *Cow and Chicken *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Garfield Show (seasons 1-3) *G-Force: Guardians of Space (1995-1997, 2000) *HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *I Am Weasel *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Mighty Magiswords (2016 TV Series) *The Moxy Show *Mixels *Ninja Robots *Pink Panther and Pals *Reboot (1999-2001) *Robotech (1985 TV Series) *Ronin Warriors *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest *Sheep in the Big City *Skatoony *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (some episodes) *Squirrel Boy *Time Squad *Tom & Jerry Tales (Newer Rating) *Toonami Roulette *What a Cartoon! *Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *We Bare Bears *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production Boomerang Shows *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *The Garfield Show (seasons 4-5) *Grizzly and The Lemmings *Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production Boomerang's SVOD Shows *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) Disney Channel Shows *Braceface (first two seasons only, 2004-2005) *Flash Forward *Gravity Falls (season 1, Newer Rating) *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *Ocean Girl *Pat the Dog *Phineas and Ferb (Original Rating) *So Weird *Tangled: The Series (most episodes) *Walk the Prank (episodes 1, 5-13, 16-19) *Wake, Rattle, and Roll *Wander Over Yonder (2013-2014) Disney Channel Original Movies *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) Toon Disney Shows *Bonkers *Darkwing Duck *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *The Weekenders (season 4 only) Disney XD Shows *Atomic Puppet *Aaron Stone *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Crash and Berenstain *Camp Lakebottom *DuckTales (2017 TV Series) *Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge (2011-2012) *Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything *Gravity Falls (season 2) *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Just Kidding (2012 TV Series) *The Jungle Book (2012 TV Series) *Kid vs Kat *Kirby Buckets *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Lab Rats: Bionic Island (some episodes) *Mighty Med *Mr. Young *Milo Murphy's Law *Motorcity *Penn Zero: Part Time Hero *Pickle and Peanut *Right Now Kapow *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Slugterra *Two More Eggs (2015-2017) *Walk the Prank (episodes 2-14, 14-15, season 2-present) *Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016) *Yo-Kai Watch YouTube Shows *DC Super Hero Girls *Two More Eggs (2015-2016) Ion Television Shows *3-2-1 Penguins! (2006-2009) E/I KTEH Shows *Robotech (1985 TV Series) Qubo Shows *BraveStarr (2010-2013) *Being Ian *Dear America/Royal Diaries *Famous 5: On The Case *Jacob Two-Two *The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog *Pearlie *Secret Millionaire Club (2016-present) *Sally Bollywood: Super Detective *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (2016-present) *3-2-1 Penguins! (2006-2014) *Willa's Wild Life Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows *3-2-1 Penguins! (2009-present) Smile of a Child Shows *Quigley's Village *3-2-1 Penguins! (2009-present) *Tales of Little Women PBJ Shows *My Life Me The Anime Network Shows *G-Force: Guardians of Space (2004) The CW Shows *Angry Birds Stella *Beakman's World (for some reruns) Kids' WB Shows *Animaniacs (seasons 3-5) *Eon Kid *Invasion America *The Legend of Calamity Jane *Men in Black: The Series *The New Batman Adventures *The New Batman/Superman Adventures *Ozzy and Drix *Rescue Heroes (1999 TV Series, 2001-2003) *Superman: The Animated Series *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Xiaolon Showdown *The Zeta Project The CW4Kids Shows *GoGoRiki KidsClick Shows *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (season 2-present) PBS Kids Shows *Arthur (season 4 only) *Ghostwriter (1992 TV Series) *Liberty's Kids *Square One Television *3-2-1 Contract *WordGirl (2007-2015) PBS Kids Go! Shows *WordGirl (2007-2013) TBS Shows *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Cartoon Planet *G-Force: Guardians of Space (1986) *The Moxy Show *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *2 Stupid Dogs *What a Cartoon! (1995-1996) TNT Shows *The Moxy Show *What a Cartoon! (1995-1996) Fox Family Channel Shows *Braceface (2001) *Donkey Kong Country *Mega Man (1994 TV Series, reruns) *Ripley's Believe It or Not!: The Animated Series ABC Family Shows *Braceface (2001-2003) Discovery Kids on NBC Shows *Darcy's Wild Life (2004-2006) *Endurance (2002 TV Series, 2002-2006) *Flight 29 Down (2005-2006) *Kenny the Shark (2003-2006) *Operation Junkyard (2002-2003) *Scout's Safari (2002-2004) *Skunked TV (2004-2005) *Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls (2003-2006) Discovery Kids Shows *Dinosapien *Darcy's Wild Life (2004-2010) *Endurance (2002 TV Series, 2002-2010) *Flight 29 Down (2005-2010) *Kenny the Shark (2003-2010) *Mystery Hunters *Operation Junkyard (2003-2005) *Real Kids, Real Adventures *Scout's Safari (2002-2010) *Skunked TV (2004-2010) *Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls (2003-2010) The Hub Network Shows *Secret Millionaires Club (2011-2014) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (seasons 1-2) Discovery Family Shows *Transformers: Rescue Bots (seasons 3-4) Sci-Fi Channel Shows *The New Adventures of Gigantor *Ronin Warriors *Robotech (1985 TV Series) Fox Kids Shows *Animaniacs (seasons 1-2) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990 TV Series) *The Avengers: United They Stand *Big Bad Beetleborgs (Newer Rating) *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999 TV Series) *Beast Machines: Transformers *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1990 TV Series, season 2) *Batman: The Animated Series *Cybersix (1999 TV Series) *Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension *Goosebumps (1995 TV Series) *Ghostwriter (1992 TV Series, first episode only) *Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Masked Rider (1995 TV Series, 1995-1996) *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog *The Magician (1999 TV Series) *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *NASCAR Racers *Ned's Newt *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Zeo *Round the Twist *The Ripping Friends *Red Planet (miniseries) *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *Swamp Thing (1991 TV Series) *Silver Surfer (1998 TV Series, Newer Rating) *The Tick (1994 TV Series) *X-Men (1992 TV Series) *Young Hercules FoxBox Shows *The Cramp Twins *Funky Cops (2002-2005) 4Kids TV Shows *Bratz (2005 TV Series) *Funky Cops (2005-2008) USA Network Shows *Bionic Six *Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills *USA High USA Cartoon Express Shows *Joyce and the Wheeled Warriors (1994-1995) *Problem Child (1993 TV Series) USA Action Extreme Team Shows *Highlander: The Animated Series (1994-1995) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm *The Savage Dragon (1995 TV Series) *Sailor Moon (edited version, 1997-1998) *The Superman/Batman Adventures *Street Fighters (1995 TV Series) *Ultraforce *Wing Commander Academy UPN Kids Shows *Bureau of Alien Detectors *Big Bad Beetleborgs (reruns, 1998-1999) *The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV Series) *Jumanji (1996 TV Series, 1996-1998) *Space Strikers *Teknoman BKN Shows *Jumanji (1996 TV Series, 1998-1999) ABC Shows *The All-New Super Friends Hour *Challenge of the Super Friends *CityKids *Dragon's Lair (1984 TV Series) *Dumb and Dumber (1995 TV Series) *Fantastic Four (1967 TV Series) *Fudge (1995 TV Series, season 1) *Gargoyles (1994 TV Series, season 3 only) *Goldie Gold and Action Jack *The Jetsons (season 1) *Jonny Quest *The Mighty Ducks (1996 TV Series) *Nighmare Ned *The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil *New Kids on the Block (1990 TV Series) *The Pirates of Dark Water (season 1) *The Real Ghostbusters (seasons 1-7) *Reboot (1994-1995) *Spider-Man (1967 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Ewoks *Super Friends (1973 TV Series) *Super Friends (1980 TV Series) *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians *Tales from the Cryptkeeper (seasons 1-2) *Thundarr the Barbarian (1980-1982) *The World's Greatest Super Friends Disney's One Too Shows *Sabrina: The Animated Series Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Sabrina: The Animated Series *The Weekenders (seasons 1-3) TLC Shows *Beakman's World (seasons 1-8) Cookie Jar Toons Shows *Flight Squad *Journey to the West: Legends of the Monkey King *Mona the Vampire *Potatoes and Dragons *Robinson Sucroe Pax Shows *Archie's Weird Mysteries The History Channel Shows *Inspector Gadget's Field Trip HBO Shows *Animated Tales of the World *Crashbox *The Legend of White Fang *The Neverending Story: The Animated Adventures of Bastian Balthazar Bux *Pinocchio: The Series *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Tales from the Neverending Story *Tales of Little Women *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1986 TV Series) Showtime Shows *Chris Cross *Minga Adventures *Thunderbirds 2086 Starz Shows *Captain Biceps *Eloise: The Animated Series *Gawayn *The Legends of Treasure Island *Mortified *The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo *Sadie J *Snapshots (2016 TV Series) *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (2016-present) CBS Shows *Beakman's World (seasons 2-8) *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1990 TV Series, season 1) *Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (1993 TV Series) *CBS Storybreak *Dungeons and Dragons (1983 TV Series) *The Dukes (1983 TV Series) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (seasons 1-7) *Galaxy High *Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling *The Herculoids (1967 TV Series) *The Mask: The Animated Series *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Space Ghost and Dino Boy *Skeleton Warriors *Superman (1988 TV Series) *Santo Bugito *Teen Wolf (1986 TV Series) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series, seasons 4-10) *Wildfire (1986 TV Series) *Wild C.A.T.s Think CBS Kids Shows *Fudge (1995 TV Series, season 2) *The New Ghostwriters Mysteries *The Sports Illustrated for Kids Show *The Weird Al Show CBS Kidshow Shows *Blaster's Universe *Birdz *Flying Rhino Junior High *Mythic Warriors *Rescue Heroes (1999 TV Series, 1999-2000) *Tales from the Cryptkeeper (season 3 only) KOL Secret Slumber Party Shows *Cake (2006 TV Series) *Dance Revolution *Horseland (2006 TV Series) KEWLopolis Shows *DinoSquad *Sushi Pack Cookie Jar TV Shows *Trollz NBC Shows *The Barkleys *Captain N: The Game Master *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley *Eerie, Indiana *Fabulous Funnies *The Gary Coleman Show *Gravedale High *The Godzilla Power Hour *The Houndcats *The Incredible Hulk (1982 TV Series) *Kidd Video *The Karate Kid (1989 TV Series) *Lazer Tag Academy *Mister T (1983 TV Series) *The New Fantastic Four *The New Adventures of Flash Gordon *Star Trek: The Animated Series *The Space Kidettes *Space Stars *Shirt Tales *Sealab 2020 *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends *Super Mario World (1991 TV Series) *Thundarr the Barbarian (1983) TNBC Shows *All About Us (2001 TV Series) *Brains and Brawn (1993 Game Show Series) *City Guys *Calforina Dreams *Double Up (1992 U.S. Game Show) *Hang Time (1995 TV Series) *Just Deal *Name Your Adventure *One World (1998 TV Series) *Running the Halls *Saved by the Bell: The New Class *Sk8 (2001 TV Series) Qubo on NBC Shows *3-2-1 Penguins! (2006-2009, 2010) First-Run Syndication Shows *Action Man (1995 TV Series) *Beakman's World (season 1) *BraveStarr (1987-1988) *Bionic Six *Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines *Battle of the Planets *Biker Mice from Mars *Beast Wars: Transformers *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos *Challenge of the GoBots *The Centurions *COPS (1988 TV Series) *Darkstalkers (1995 TV Series) *D'Myna Leagues *Double Dragon (1993 TV Series) *Dinosaucers *Defenders of the Earth (1986 TV Series) *Dragon Ball (1995) *Dragon Ball Z (1996-1998) *Exosquad *Extreme Ghostbusters *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (season 8 only) *Fantastic Four (1994 TV Series) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1989 TV Series) *G.I. Joe Extreme *Gargoyles (1994 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Ghostbusters (1986 TV Series) *Galtar and the Golden Lance *Hanna-Barbera's World of Super Adventure *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Hurricanes (1993 TV Series) *Highlander: The Animated Series (1995-1996) *Iron Man (1994 TV Series) *The Jetsons (seasons 2-3) *Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors *Jem (1985 TV Series) *The Legend of Zelda (1989 TV Series) *The Mighty Ducks (1996 TV Series) *Mighty Max (1993 TV Series) *Mega Man (1994 TV Series) *Marvel Action Universe *Masked Rider (1995 TV Series, 1996) *Mummies Alive! *The New Adventures of Speed Racer *The New Adventures of Jonny Quest *The New Adventures of He-Man *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997 TV Series) *Paddington Bear (1989 TV Series) *The Pirates of Dark Water (season 2) *Reboot (1996-1999) *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles *Ronin Warriors *RoboCop: The Animated Series *RoboCop: The Series *Robotech (1985 TV Series) *The Real Ghostbusters (season 2) *She-Ra: Princess of Power *Spider-Man (1981 TV Series) *Saban's Gulliver's Travels *Street Sharks *Speed Racer *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Sonic Underground *Sky Commanders *Sailor Moon (edited version, 1995) *SilverHawks *Spider-Man (1967 TV Series, season 3 only) *Sabrina's Secret Life *Transformers (1984 TV Series) *Toxic Crusaders *Thundercats (1985 TV Series) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *Voltron: Defender of the Universe *WMAC Masters *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *Wake, Rattle, and Roll *Young Robin Hood Direct-to-Video Shows *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Big Idea Entertainment Shows *3-2-1 Penguins! (2000-2003) Kabillion Shows Toons.TV Shows *Angry Birds Stella BBC Shows *Ace Lightning *The Amazing Adventures of Morph CITV Shows *Bear Grylls Survival School *Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge (2012-2014) *My Parents Are Aliens *Om Nom Stories RovioTV Shows *Om Nom Stories Family Channel Shows *DreamWorksTV Family Chrgd Shows *DreamWorksTV CBBC Shows *Danger Mouse (2015 TV Series) *Dinosapien *Hank Zipzer (2014 TV Series) *Me and My Monsters *Officially Amazing! Amazon Instant Video Shows *Bear in Underwear *Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street *Hardboiled Eggheads *JazzDuck *Morris the Cow *Supanatural *Toasty Tales Netflix Shows *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *All Hail King Julien (2014-present) *The Deep (2016 TV Series) *Dawn of the Croods *Danger Mouse (2015 TV Series) *Free Rein *Greenhouse Academy *Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh *Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship *Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (season 2-present) *Project Mc2 *Project Mc2: A Royal Pain *Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale *Spirit Riding Free *Some Assembly Required *Treehouse Detectives *Turbo FAST Universal Kids Shows *All Hail King Julien (2017-present) *Bear Grylls Survival School *The Deep (2016 TV Series) *Hank Zipzer (2014 TV Series) *Little Lunch (2017 TV Series) *Officially Amazing! Television Specials *A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith (1999) *Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) *The Jetsons: Father and Son (2001) *The Jetsons: The Best Son (2002) *Night of the Living Doo (2001) Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems